twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Laurent
Laurent (pronounced Lor-Ont) was a nomadic vampire a member of James's coven. Following James' encounter with the Olympic Coven, he became a member of the vegetarian Denali Coven, which included his mate Irina, though he often disregarded their dietary guidelines and admitted to cheating. He was killed by the shape-shifters of La Push after an attempt to kill Bella Swan. Biography Early life Laurent was born in the early 1700s in Paris, France, into an aristocratic but financially embarrassed family during the reign of King Louis XIV. He was the third son, and had little in the way of prospects. Laurent was recommended for a minor position in the court of the Sun King by his older brother, who married into a more prosperous family. Laurent loved being a part of the court and had ambitions to rise. He was always attracted to people with power, and curried their favor. He had a knack for discerning who the most important person was in any given grouping, and then attaching himself to that person. There was a certain way about Laurent that made anyone he singled out feel more important. Therefore, he did well among the other aristocrats and had a promising future. His life changed when a mysterious ambassador named Boris, purportedly from the Romanov court in Russia, made a diplomatic visit to the French court. The ambassador's strange behavior was attributed to cultural differences. He came out of his quarters only at night, kept a retinue of mute servants and soldiers who were totally obedient, and always put off discussions of matters of state. He did seem to enjoy the entertainments of the French court immensely and was very interested in King Louis's art collection. Laurent was drawn to the powerful Boris and befriended him. When the mysterious disappearances of men and women began to attract notice, the ambassador had to move on. Before he did, he offered Laurent the opportunity to go with him, which he accepted out of his thirst for power. Eventually, Boris told him the truth about himself, and Laurent begged him to share his power and immortality, and he complied. Boris became his companion for awhile, until Laurent grew tired of his creator's jovial habits and left him to find someone with more power. He ran into one of the surviving Romanians, Vladimir, who still radiated some of the power he had once held. However, he did not stay for long as he next turned to the Volturi, who held the exact kind of power that he sought. However, Aro turned him away after finding out that he had encountered the Romanians and declared him as untrustworthy. He continued to hope that he would get another chance to join the Volturi, though the chance was never offered. He wandered the world, allying with anyone who seemed to have power until he found someone more powerful. Eventually, he joined joined James's coven. The three of them once tracked down a werewolf across Siberia. They then went to the US, becoming nomads. ''Twilight'' Laurent, James, and Victoria came across the Cullen family playing baseball while passing through Forks. When James and Victoria chose to hunt Bella Swan, he betrayed them by telling the Cullens everything about them and leaving for Denali to join the Denali Coven. During his time with them, he became the mate of Irina, though he found animal blood revolting and fed on humans now and then, thus kept the red eye color that human-feeding vampires display. He also kept good contact with Victoria and was willing to do favours for her, such as telling her about the Cullens' powers. She then asked him to return to Forks to find out if Bella was still under the Cullens' protection. ''New Moon'' When Bella visited Edward's meadow, Laurent stumbled across her while hunting, having returned to Forks as a scout for the vengeful Victoria. He found Bella's scent irresistible and decided to kill her himself, telling her that it would be better if he killed her whereas Victoria was planning to make it 'slow and painful'. However, Laurent was chased off by the sudden appearance of a wolf pack before he could strike. Laurent seemed to mistakenly recognize the shape-shifters as werewolves. This mistake may have occurred because he had accompanied James on a hunt for a werewolf across Siberia years beforehand. He exclaimed, "I don't believe it!" as he was shocked to see them in their wolf form in broad daylight, with no full moon to generate the phasing, and working together (true werewolves do not run in packs). Bella, having no idea what the strange creatures were, aside from huge wolves, fled in terror after the wolves chased Laurent out of the clearing. Later, after Bella found out about Jacob being a werewolf, he told her that they had killed Laurent, and that they have chased Victoria away frequently, though she kept coming back. Physical appearance Laurent is described as an olive skinned, dark haired vampire with a French accent. In the films, Laurent is portrayed quite different to his description in the books, being dark skinned and having dreadlocks. As with all vampires in the series, he sparkled in the sunlight as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in his skin and has red eyes that turn black when he is thirsty. Personality and traits .]] Unlike his coven mates, James and Victoria, Laurent was articulate and civilized. Bella Swan considered him to be easily the most attractive of James's coven. He had little sense of loyalty as he betrayed James's plans, his coven leader, to the Cullens; disregarded the Denali Coven's vegetarian diet; and tried to painlessly kill Bella against Victoria and the Cullens' wishes. In The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, he was described as a man who was drawn to those with power, to ally himself with them until they were decimated, and then he would flee for his life. Relationships Laurent was the mate of Irina, a former coven member of James and Victoria, and former coven members with Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen. His creator was named Boris. ]] Irina Laurent's only known romantic relationship was with Irina from the Denali Coven. She grew really fond of him, although Laurent wasn't as dedicated to their relationship as she was. When he was killed by Sam Uley's wolf pack, Irina became extremely angry and depressed. When the Cullen family asked for the Denali Coven's aid to fight against the newborn army of Seattle, she demanded a condition: they will allow her to avenge her mate's death, which Carlisle refused, and then Irina refused to help the Cullens altogether on the other Denalis' behalf. Film portrayal ]] Edi Gathegi played Laurent in the films Twilight and New Moon. For the films, Laurent was given the surname "Da Revin". Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse'' film (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' (mentioned) **''Breaking Dawn: Part 1'' (footage archive) Trivia In the original sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, Laurent stayed with the Denali Coven and came to the Cullens' aid against the Volturi. External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:James' Coven Category:Denali Coven Category:Males Category:Twilight characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Siblings Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Mates